This proposal will study the structural and functional changes in synaptic tissue during development of tolerance and dependence to opiates. These changes will be correlated with alterations in cerebral calcium metabolism as characterized by fluorescent probe terbium. Molecular constituents of Ca ions receptor sites phosphorylation of transport enzymes and Ca ions dependent regulator protein control of cyclic nucleotide metabolism.